


Memory

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Already Married, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione wakes up, can't remember anything except from 3rd year, except its 10 years in the future and she's married to Draco Malfoy of all people!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea, no beta.

Hermione looked over at Harry and then back at Malfoy who was standing near her hospital bed. 

“Are you certain Harry?” Hermione asked

“Yes Hermione, I’m certain. I wouldn’t lie to you about this” Harry said

“But, he’s...Malfoy. I mean, are you sure I really married him?” Hermione asked

“Yes you did, and you’re a Malfoy too. You hyphenated it” Draco said

“You must have hated that” Hermoine said

“I didn't, I would have taken your name” Draco said

Hermione laughed.

“Oh that’s a good one. Oh Harry you almost had me” Hermione said

“Hermione, please try to understand. You were in an accident. It caused some brain injury. You can’t remember a lot of things. You thought we were 3rd year, and we just saved Buckbeak” Harry said

“We were, that’s the last memory I have” Hermione said

“Yes and you woke up saying I looked old, you’re old! We’re 10 years older now!” Harry said

“Well this is a shock to me! You’ve grown so much, I almost didn’t recognize you” Hermione said

Hermione’s eyes wandered over to Draco. The last she had seen him he was crying about how Buckbeak hurt him. He certainly filled out...rather nicely too. Apparently quidditch was good for him. 

“You can ogle me later at home” Draco said

“Home? I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

“Potter, talk to her” Draco said as he walked out of the room

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. He took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt. 

“Hermione, he’s your husband. You married him of your own free will” Harry said

Hermione looked down at her hand. She saw a small tattoo on her ring finger. She looked at the small designs on it. 

“Those are magical tattoos, you gave them to each other instead of rings.”

“But Malfoy doesn’t have one, I saw his hands”

“Hermione, your magic is inside the tattoo that you gave him. Your accident, it injured you severely. You were dead for a minute before we could get you back. Your magic faded, and that's when Draco realized you had died.”

“I died?”

“Yes, and then they brought you back, zapped you with electricity or something”

“I was dead”

“Yes, you were dead, and when I saw it disappear off his finger, I knew...I knew something terrible had happened to you” 

Harry was unable to talk, his voice cracking, he hugged her again. 

“It’s alright Harry, I’m here”

“You don’t understand, when I saw it fade, there was nothing I could do.”

“I’m here Harry, I’m here, see”

Harry wiped his eyes and straightened himself up. 

“You think you’re in your third year, but you’re not. We defeated Voldermort, we found all the horcruxes, we did it all. I wish you could remember it”

“Then tell me”

“I will, but you should trust Malfoy. He does love you”

“It’s Malfoy”

“Just give him a chance please”

* * *

Draco walked into the room. Hermione was reading a book when he walked in. She looked up at him. 

“Hello” Hermione said

“Hello” Draco said as he approached slowly

“I only remember up to 3rd year apparently”

“Apparently. Though it seems deliberate”

“Deliberate?”

“Yes, 3rd year is when we started to see each other”

“You mean date?”

“No, we saw each other, we were too young to know what we were doing. We wouldn’t really date until later. Not until I saw you at the Yule Ball in that dress. You were so beautiful and on the arm of Krum.”

“Who?”

“Quidditch player”

“I would never date a quidditch player”

“You did, you said you couldn’t understand him half the time, but he was very good with his mouth in other ways”

Hermione blushed and looked down. Draco realized that she was acting like a 13 year old girl still. 

“We dated after, we had to keep it a secret because of the rise of the dark lord. You went with Potter to find those bloody horcruxes and I was left trapped in my manor with a madman. But Potter won, and now we’re here”

“Did we, have we ever…”

“Ever what?”

“Kissed?”

“Yes”

“Have we gone farther than that?”

“Yes, we’re married”

Hermione blushed more and looked down. 

“You said your first kiss was with Viktor”

“I should meet Viktor, as I can’t remember him”

“I won’t have him stealing your first kiss again”

Draco leaned closer to her and kissed her quickly on the lips. Hermione turned red with embarrassment and looked away. She felt incredibly warm. Her hands wanted to reach out to him, to touch him. But she didn’t know why. She looked up at Draco who extended his hand out to her. 

“Shall we go home?” Draco asked

Hermione placed her hand in his without hesitating. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes home with Draco to learn about her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta. Here's another chapt! Thanks for reading!

Hermione looked around the flat Draco and her shared. It was small and quaint. There were bookshelves everywhere, filled with books and other objects. The walls had photos both moving and static. She looked at younger self with Harry and Ron laughing .She missed those days. She saw more pictures of herself with Draco. Her eyes widened when she saw their wedding picture. She was in a white dress and he was in a suit holding her close and kissing her on her cheek. The image looped where he would kiss her check and she would smile and blush. She moved away from the pictures and saw a mirror. She looked at her reflection for the first time. Her fingers touched her skin and she did look older. 

“I am old” Hermione said

“We all got old” Draco said from behind

Hermione turned and saw Draco standing there, holding Crookshanks in his arms. Crookshanks meowed and looked at her. 

“Crookshanks!” Hermione said as she took the cat from him, “Oh you’re even older now!”

Crookshanks meowed indignantly, as he was offended that she said he was even older. He purred and rubbed his face into her as she held him close. 

“Ron was wrong about you, you didn’t eat his stupid rat. It wasn’t even a rat! You were right along. You’ve always been right about people” Hermione said

And then it dawned on her. Draco was holding Crookshanks. He was holding her cat and he wasn’t getting clawed to death. Crookshanks hated Ron. He tolerated Harry and allowed him to pet him, but that was it. Her cat seemed to sense if people were going to be good to her. She didn’t want to think about it anymore and walked away. She ended up in their bedroom, sitting on the bed. She didn’t even think about it and walked in. Draco followed her wondering what she was doing. 

Crookshanks jumped out of her lap and onto the bed, taking a nap. Hermione looked around the room. She realized it was a bedroom and she was sitting on a large bed. Hermione got up and walked into the bathroom and looked around. She saw a giant bathtub and shower. She saw two sinks and her toothbrush hanging right next to his. She rushed out of the bathroom, and into the closet. She didn’t realize how large it was until she walked further in. She could tell half was Draco’s clothes, and the other half was hers. Why did she have so many clothes? Her eye caught something blue, no it was periwinkle. She pulled the dress out and looked at it. Layers and layers of shades of blue. It was beautiful in her eyes. 

“You wore that to the Yule Ball” Draco said

Hermione looked at the dress and then up at Draco. 

“You were so beautiful that night”

Hermione touched the fabric of the dress. 

“I wore this?” Hermione asked

“Yes, and you caught the eye of several boys that night”

Hermione blushed and looked back at the dress.

“You should try it on, though I think you’ll have to add a few mending charms on it”

“Why?”

“The last time you wore it, I was too enthusiastic about it”

Hermione almost dropped the dress. She shoved it into his arms and walked out of the closet. She was feeling hot and embarrassed. Why was Draco standing so close to her, was he flirting with her? She went into the kitchen to find something cold to drink. She opened the refrigerator and was surprised to find soda inside. She took a can out and opened it. She drank it rather quickly and burped as a result. 

“Honestly Granger, some things don’t ever change” Draco said

Hermione backed away from him until she felt the sink behind her. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me” Draco said as he leaned on the island counter near her. 

He looked at her and realized she resembled a scared kitten ready to dart across the room.

“I won’t hurt you. I would never hurt you. I forget that you think you’re 14”

“I am 14!”

“You only remember up to age 14. You’re 24 Granger, an adult, a grown up”

“I don’t know this place, and I don’t know you! I want to go home, I want to see my parents”

“Your parents are in Australia right now. We can’t exactly just pop by, it will take a week to arrange an international portkey”

“I want to see Harry, or even Ron”

“Potter’s rather busy, she Potter is pregnant again, maybe this one will be a girl”

“Harry’s a father? Wait, Harry’s married?”

“Yes, though not always in that order”

“Who’s Harry married to? Is Ron married too?”

“So many questions, here let me show you instead”

Draco summoned a few photo albums and placed them on the counter. He opened one of them up and turned to a page. 

“Look for yourself” Draco said

Hermione walked closer to the photo album and gasped.

“Is that, I mean Ginny? He married Ginny?”

“Yes and they have 2 boys”

“Oh! Two boys?” Hermione said as she turned the pages

* * *

Hermione was looking through her dresser to find her pajamas. It was strange that all she found were skimpy negligees and scandalous pieces of underwear. She wasn’t the type to go to sleep in that. She wondered what happened to her purple striped pajamas she had. She looked through her drawers until she found a t-shirt, a large faded green t-shirt. She was happy to find something that would be comfortable. She took the green t-shirt into the bathroom and started to take a shower. She wanted to wash the day away. She was surprised she still used the same apple shampoo. She took the bar of soap and lathered it in her hands while washing herself. It was then she noticed her body had changed. She wasn’t as thin, and she noticed her hips were wider and her breasts were larger. She also noticed a few scars on her torso. What had happened to her? She finished her shower and dried off. She put the t-shirt on and walked out. She saw Draco standing there, reaching into his drawer for clothes. 

Draco looked at her in the t-shirt. 

“So that’s where it went” Draco said

“What?” Hermione asked

“My shirt”

“It was the only thing I could find. There was nothing but lacy underthings and tiny slips. I can’t sleep in that”

Draco’s eyes darkened and he grabbed his things and walked into the shower. She was wearing his shirt, and the sight of it instantly made him hard. Cold shower, he needed a cold shower, because the Hermione standing in his bedroom didn’t remember him. She didn’t even like him. 

* * *

Hermione was sleeping and she was feeling very warm and safe. The bed was so soft and she just wanted to keep sleeping. But then she felt something move and she opened her eyes. She saw that she was sleeping on someone. She looked up and saw it was Draco she was sleeping on, and he had his arm wrapped around her. She wanted to pull away but then realized something moved again against her leg. She pulled away, but Draco pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers. She tried not to panic. She looked up at him and he was still asleep. He did look quite angelic when he was sleeping. And he was beautiful, she couldn’t deny it. Her hand reached out and touched his hair, it was so silky soft. So unfair. 

She slowly turned away from him, trying not to wake him. She moved his arm off her and started to move off the bed. Draco seemed to sense she was moving and pulled her back flush up against him. His hand no longer around her waist snaked its way up and rested on her breast. Hermione blushed with embarrassment. His hand was touching her breast. And it seemed rather comfortable there, in fact it was groping her. She felt the same movement again this time on her backside. What was that thing? 

She felt her body react, she didn’t understand what was happening. She felt his hand move again, squeezing her breast. Hermione jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She splashed cold water onto her face. Why was she feeling aroused? And why was she suddenly feeling wet? 

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen buttering toast when Draco walked in. He yawned and went to pour himself some hot water for tea. Hermione’s eyes followed him, and watched his muscles move from under the t-shirt he wore. She leaned onto the counter watching him. He turned around and saw her staring at him.

“You get a good look?” Draco asked

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t looking!”

“Right, I know I’m irresistible in the morning”

“More like grabby”

“What was that?”

“You grabbed me this morning in your sleep! You touched me and groped me”

Draco took a sip of his tea, the hot liquid burning down his throat.

“I apologize, it seems I don’t have control over myself when I sleep still. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”

“Why do guys like breasts so much?”

“Honesty?”

“I mean I just remember guys always looking at them and-”

“You mean teenage boys, young hormonal, always thinking with another part of the anatomy”

“You groped me too!”

“We’re married!”

“No we’re not!”

Draco set the cup on the counter and closed his eyes. 

“You keep thinking you’re 14 again. Alright. I am married to a 24 year old Hermione Granger, who I am still very attracted to. My body parts still react to her, it’s a physical response sometimes I can’t control. I’m also very much still in love with my wife. I understand this is all new and strange to you. I would never try to hurt you intentionally”

“Just keep your body parts away from mine!”


End file.
